The thing I must protect
by Hatch
Summary: Et si Vincent n'avait pas attendu que Cloud vienne le sortir de caveau? S'il avait décidé d'expier en agissant, plutôt qu'en se morfondant et en s'enterrant dans ses cauchemars? Bien des choses seraient alors bouleversées! Où l'on retrouve Vincent, petit Sephy et bien d'autres! Titre provisoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_ Le jeune Turk baissa les yeux sur le petit être allongé dans son berceau. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et tendit ses bras en ouvrant et fermant ses poings comme une invitation lancée à l'homme se tenant au-dessus de lui. Etonné et peu sûr de lui en ce qui concernait les bébés, Vincent pris délicatement l'enfant entre ses mains. La lumière artificielle du laboratoire se reflétait dans les cheveux argentés du bébé et ses yeux à la lueur surnaturelle semblaient si innocents. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en se disant que l'enfant serait certainement aussi beau que sa mère quand il grandirait. Sourire qui disparut de son visage aussi vite qu'il était venue, à la seule pensée de la mère du bébé._

_ « Tu aurais bien aimé voir ta maman, pas vrai? Je suis certain que tu l'aurais aimé autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. »_

_ L'enfant babilla en entendant les paroles de Vincent, puis bâilla, ses paupières tombant lourdement. L'homme le déposa de ce fait dans son berceau et le regarda s'endormir paisiblement, n'ayant aucunement conscience des tragédies qui l'entouraient._

_ « Courage Sephiroth, le chemin de la vie est loin d'être tranquille, il sera semé d'embûches mais ne doute jamais de toi et de ce que tu es : l'enfant de la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, l'enfant de Lucrécia. »_

* * *

**Nibelheim – Manoir Shinra**

Il ouvrit ses paupières dans un sursaut. Il ne découvrit que ténèbres. Sa respiration était haletante. Il tenta de reprendre son calme afin d'économiser son oxygène; en effet, l'air était une denrée rare dans ce cercueil.

Il soupira. Encore un souvenir qui remontait à la surface. Néanmoins, lui qui était poursuivi par ses cauchemars jour et nuit, il venait de se réveiller pour la première fois sur une note plus joyeuse. Une lumière dans le voile sombre et épais qui l'entourait.

Il aurait dû stopper tout cela.

Son devoir était de veiller au bon fonctionnement des recherches.

Et tout avait déraillé.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'opposer à un petit scientifique.

Et tous avaient subi les conséquences de ses actes.

Il était responsable de la mort de Lucrécia. Dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer son propre fils. Et Sephiroth ? Pauvre enfant. Que devenait-il entre les mains de la Shinra ? Entre les mains de Hojo ? Son père… Il ne le considérerait certainement jamais comme son fils. Pour lui ce ne serait qu'un sujet de recherche de plus. De toute manière, Vincent ne pensait pas que le scientifique soit capable de sentiments.

« Oh Lucrécia, pardonne-moi ! pensa douloureusement Vincent. Je n'ai même pas su protéger ton fils ! »

Mais qu'avait-il fait en fin de compte pour aider le petit Sephiroth ? Rien, à part s'enfermer dans un cercueil, afin « d'expier » ses péchés durant l'éternité qui s'offrait à lui. Était-ce une vie ? Se couper ainsi du monde était-ce réellement la meilleure manière d'expier se fautes ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas justement parce qu'il n'avait rien fait que tout s'était envenimer ?

Combien de temps avait passé depuis ces événements ? Deux ans, six, dix ? Dehors, l'enfant de Lucrécia grandissait sans la présence de sa mère, mais sous le joug d'un père inatteignable, n'ayant que de la curiosité malsaine à lui offrir.

Une bouffée de tristesse envahie Vincent en songeant à ce que Hojo pouvait bien faire subir comme ignominies à son fils.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se morfondre ! Il en avait assez de n'être que le spectateur des horreurs qui se produisaient autour de lui. Il se devait d'intervenir au moins une fois dans sa vie, de changer le cours de cette histoire macabre. C'était son devoir de protéger Sephiroth, en mémoire de Lucrécia. Ce serait sa dernière croisade, celle qui lui permettrait peut-être enfin de se pardonner.

Quant à Hojo, s'il se dresse sur son chemin, il n'hésiterait pas cette fois.

Hojo…

Une colère sourde l'envahit et enfla jusqu'à le faire enrager. Son corps réagit et l'homme laissa place à la bête.

Le bois du cercueil éclata. La bête s'ébroua, rejetant les échardes qui s'étaient enfoncées sous sa peau, et poussa un hurlement si profond et guttural que le manoir vibra de toute part. Il prit position sur se puissantes pattes arrières et s'élança contre la porte le retenant prisonnier dans ce caveau lugubre. Celle-ci s'ébranla et se déforma sous le choc, mais ne céda pas. Seulement, la bête ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps sa haine et rassemblant ses forces, elle tenta à nouveau de faire céder la porte. Cette dernière fut arrachée de ses gonds avec une telle force qu'une partie du mur la retenant tomba avec elle. Il traversa le couloir creusé à même la roche et grimpa les escaliers avant de déboucher sur une chambre. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au hall et sortit enfin du manoir.

Il faisait nuit les étoiles brillaient intensément et la lune était pleine. La bête leva son museau vers le ciel. Quel spectacle magnifique ! Subjugué par la beauté des joyaux de l'espace, la bête s'attendrit et la colère qui l'animait disparu. Alors l'homme reprit le contrôle et il admira la scène. Il lui semblait qu'il était resté cent ans dans ce cercueil voir enfin autre chose que la noirceur de son âme le ravissait. Une petite brise se leva il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis un bon bout de temps. Etrangement, il se sentait bien.

Devant lui s'étendait la ville de Nibelheim, encore illuminée par les quelques lampadaires extérieurs, mais toutes les maisons semblaient endormies… comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Rien ne venait troubler le calme de cette nuit étoilée.

Ne souhaitant pas faire parler de lui, Vincent se glissa parmi les ombres et traversa la ville dans le plus grand silence, pour rejoindre les plaines s'étendant au sud de Nibelheim.

Il ne se retourna pas, cherchant à mettre le plus vite possible, une certaine distance entre lui et cette ville qui fut le théâtre de cette tragédie.

« N'aie pas peur Sephiroth, je serai bientôt là »


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Lunagarden**: Pas de soucis, j'ai des idées pour faire tourner cette fic encore quelques temps, après je ne sais pas si je la finirai, je suis un peu la reine pour en commencer, mais finir c'est uen autre paire de manches! =p

**Dawny-chan**: Thank you! J'espère que la suite plaira à ceux qui me liront! Vincent est quelque peu OOC, oui, c'est voulu, sinon cette fic n'aurait plus vraiment de sens, on part d'une base où, au contraire du Vincent de FF7 qui attend que l'on vienne lui proposer des arguments valable pour qu'il sorte de son caveau, le Vincent de cette fic prend sur lui et décide de se bouger le derche au lieu de plonger tête baissé dans ses cauchemars. =d Mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir le point de vue des autres.

**Nyny**: Hojo paiera! Vincent aura sa vengeance! ... un jour! =p Et tu sauras justement dans le chapitre qui suit combien de temps s'est passé depuis l'enfermement de Vincent.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Midgard – Sous-sol de la tour shinra – Salle de test n°5**

Courant aux travers de nombreux couloirs afin de semer ses poursuivants, le petit garçon commençait à s'essouffler malgré son endurance fors du commun. Il déboucha sur une vaste pièce lumineuse où se trouvait juste devant lui une gigantesque étendue d'eau d'une couleur peu ragoûtante. Derrière lui, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique et la voix nasillarde de ces traqueurs. Au pas de course, il traversa un bout de la salle et se faufila derrière un cube gris, présentant un petit cœur rose en son centre, et d'une bonne taille. Il tenta par tous les moyens de calmer sa respiration précipitée. De petits robots à trois pattes déboulèrent dans la salle et scrutèrent l'intégralité de celle-ci avec leur unique œil rouge. Le petit garçon retint sa respiration heureusement que ces saletés étaient incapables de voir au travers des objets solides.

« Is anyone there ? »

Un filet de sueur coula sur la tempe du petit garçon. « Allez-vous en ! » pensa-t-il au bord de l'étouffement.

Le cliquetis des petites pattes reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci pour s'éloigner dans le couloir. Soulagé, le petit garçon poussa un soupir et relâcha ses muscles tendus par le stress du test.

« Target acquired. »

L'enfant sursauta et découvrit sur sa gauche un des robots qui le scannait de son œil rouge. Celui-ci avait dû se faufiler en silence auprès de lui lorsque les autres robots étaient en train de partir. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air. Le tripode n'allait pas tarder à rameuter tous ses petits amis il devait vite trouver comment sortir de la salle.

Un bruit de mitraillette se fit entendre des balles frôlèrent les jambes du petit garçon qui se leva précipitamment et se cacha derrière une autre face du cube. Le robot se déplaça, mais le petit garçon monta sur le cube et se jeta sur la créature métallique, faisant tomber celle-ci sur le flanc. Les balles ricochèrent sur le sol, les murs et le plafond tandis que le robot se trémoussaient sur le sol, ne trouvant plus d'appui pour ces petites pattes. L'enfant se précipita à nouveau vers cet abri improvisée que lui offrait le cube et boucha ses oreilles, le bruit de mitraillette les lui vrillant.

" Owwwww..." émit l'engin dont de la fumée commençait à s'échapper.

Le robot esquissa encore quelques soubresauts, puis s'arrêta définitivement. L'enfant sortie prudemment de sa cachette, encore tremblotant et s'approcha de la carcasse métallique. Il la toucha du bout du pied, attendant une réaction.

" Stop shooting!" cria le robot de sa voix métallique en battant l'air de ses pattes.

Le gamin recula, attendant une autre rafale de balles cinglantes... qui n'arriva pas. Le robot devait être à court de munitions. Il décida de s'en désintéresser; il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette salle. Au-delà de l'entendue d'eau, il pouvait voir au loin une porte d'aspect circulaire, typique des salles de test. Restait à comprendre comment sortir d'ici.

" Hello?"

Il se retourna pour observer la créature de métal.

" I'm different..."

Il préféra reporter son attention sur son problème principal. Il en avait assez d'être ici. Il était fatigué et avait faim. Et il ne supportait plus d'être le cobaye de ces salles de test qui n'en finissaient pas. "C'est pour la Science!" ne cessait de lui seriner Hojo. Il pouvait parler, ce n'était pas lui qui subissait ces puzzles à échelle humaine et que les robots poursuivaient jusqu'à l'épuisement! Soit disant, ces salles étaient faites pour rehausser son potentiel intellectuel en situation de stress important, ainsi que pour évaluer ses capacités physiques et autres statistiques barbantes aux yeux de l'enfant.

" Finir le test, vite! dit à voix haute le petit garçon.

- Take me with you..." répliqua la carcasse dépareillée.

Il se retint d'aller flanquer un bon coup de pied dans la carcasse encore fumante. Près de la porte, il lui semblait apercevoir un interrupteur plus gros que lui, posé à même le sol. S'il se postait dessus, la porte s'ouvrirait sans doute cependant, il doutait qu'elle reste ouverte lorsqu'il tenterait de traverser cette dernière. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à emmener avec lui... Son regard fut attiré par le cube trônant encore près du petit robot.

"Bien, songea le petit garçon, maintenant, comment traverser toute cette eau nauséabonde?"

Il marcha plus avant et longea le bord du bassin; il tomba sur un étrange mécanisme. "Serait-il possible que...?" Il alla chercher le cube puis, finalement décida d'opter pour le robot qu'il tint à bout de bras, de peur que celui-ci ait une arme cachée. Il se plaça juste derrière le mécanisme étrange et lâcha le robot. Un bruit de ressort se fit entendre et la carcasse métallique s'envola dans les airs.

"I'm flyinnnng!"

Le robot s'écrasa dans un fracas de tôles entrechoquées, non loin de la porte. Apparemment, cette sorte de trampoline pourrait l'emmener lui et le cube de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau. Il tira le cube à lui et le fit glisser sur le trampoline. Le cube vola vers l'esplanade d'en face, suivit de près par l'enfant. Il aperçut en bas une cible dessinée sur le sol, sur laquelle il tomba.

Il se retint de sauter de joie en sentant qu'il approchait du but. Il alla placer le cube sur l'interrupteur et la porte s'ouvrit en émettant un son semblable à un soupir. Il courut pour la traverser et se retrouva devant l'ascenseur qui le ramènerait enfin à la surface.

* * *

**Midgard - 64****ème**** étage de la tour Shinra - Douche**

Le petit garçon ôta sa combinaison orange portant le logo de la Shinra et entra dans la douche. Enfin, il allait pouvoir enlever toute la crasse qu'il avait accumulé dans ces salles de tests et peut-être aurait-il la permission de piquer un somme dans la salle de repos. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles meurtris. Il resta ainsi statique sous le jet d'eau pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce moment de répit. Il prit sur lui et ferma les robinets. Il souhaitait vraiment aller dormir un peu avant qu'un de ces fichus scientifiques ne l'alpague encore pour lui faire passer d'autres tests, tous plus exténuant et compliqués les uns que les autres.

Après s'être séché, il passa des vêtements simples et se rendit vers la salle de repos. Pour une fois, il n'y avait personne, il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Il éteint la lumière, choisit un lit et se coucha sans se mettre sous les couvertures. Le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, quand un homme en blouse blanche et à l'air fatigué fit irruption. La lumière vive du couloir s'infiltra dans la pièce sombre, forçant le petit garçon à protéger ses yeux de sa main. L'homme vint vers lui et le tira par le bras, forçant l'enfant à se relever en hâte. Exaspéré, il se dégagea avec violence.

"Dîtes, vous ne pourriez pas me laisser me reposer deux secondes, au lieu de me traîner comme si je n'étais qu'un sac à patates?

- Très bien, répliqua l'homme dont le regard sévère ne cachait pas la terreur que l'enfant percevait au fond de ses prunelles. Mais dépêche-toi de monter au soixante-huitième étage, le professeur Hojo est de retour."

Le coeur de l'enfant rata un battement. Il avait presque oublié que le scientifique était parti en investigation dans le Nord. Quand Hojo n'était pas dans les parages, le petit garçon se sentait beaucoup plus libre, malgré les instructions que le scientifique laissait à ses assistants pour le surveiller nuit et jour. Il parvenait souvent à se soustraire à ces derniers pour passer un peu de temps comme il en avait envie. Néanmoins, lorsque Hojo revenait à sa place de directeur de la section scientifique de la Shinra, le petit garçon n'était plus qu'un cobaye entre ses mains. Hojo ne le considérait pas comme un être humain à part entière, ce qui n'était pas le cas du professeur Gast, l'ancien directeur du département. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le professeur l'abandonne en pâture à Hojo? L'enfant lui en avait beaucoup voulu... Le professeur Gast était la seule personne qui daignait le traiter comme un enfant comme les autres. Il était gentil et prévenant, il était toujours là quand il se sentait triste ou rejeté. Mais un jour, il avait rencontré une véritable Cetra, capturée par la Shinra. Tout était de la faute de cette femme! Elle avait révélé au professeur ce que le petit garçon était vraiment : un monstre. Puis, il s'était enfuie avec elle, sans rien dire, le laissant à la merci du terrible Hojo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" fit l'homme en blouse en blanche sur le palier de la salle.

L'enfant sursauta. En apprenant cette nouvelle, il était resté figé sur place. L'idée d'affronter Hojo à nouveau ne le séduisait pas plus que ça. Il prit son courage à deux mains et suivit l'homme qui le précédait, jusqu'aux étages où se trouvaient les laboratoires.

* * *

**Midgard - 67****ème**** étage de la tour Shinra - Laboratoires**

Hojo se tenait courbé devant un grand tube en verre, semblant regardé presque avec tendresse la silhouette qui se trouvait dedans. Le petit garçon resta à distance, n'appréciant pas particulièrement la présence du scientifique. Ce dernier se retourna et son regard sombre s'illumina en apercevant l'enfant. Il s'approcha de lui et se tassa encore plus sur lui-même si c'était possible, pour le détailler de plus près comme un animal. Semblant satisfait, il se redressa pour regarder l'enfant de haut, lui rappelant durement qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

"D'après les résultats que m'ont présentés mes assistants, tes capacités physiques et mentales sont plus que concluantes, claironna Hojo avant de perdre soudainement son sourire, cependant, ils m'ont aussi rapporté que tu mettais tout en œuvre pour éviter les tests?"

C'était une question purement rhétorique, le petit garçon savait que dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Surtout, ne pas chercher à argumenter avec Hojo. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard du scientifique. Celui-ci sourit d'un air narquois.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, tu le sais bien. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, aussi je ne te réprimanderai pas."

De bonne humeur? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant son séjour dans le Nord pour qu'il ne cherche pas à lui faire payer son comportement indiscipliné? Il ne prêtait même plus attention à lui; Hojo était déjà retourné près de la cage en verre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que son sujet d'expérience préféré?

L'enfant s'approcha avec prudence et vit plus précisément qui se trouvait dans la cage. C'était elle. La femme qu'il détestait. La femme qui lui avait volé le professeur Gast. Elle était prostrée au fond du tube, son visage caché par ses cheveux en pagaille; le petit garçon remarqua qu'elle serrait un petit paquet de chiffon dans ses bras. Mais que faisait-elle là? N'était-elle pas censée être avec le professeur Gast? Cela signifiait-il alors qu'il était rentré? Un éclair de bonheur traversa l'esprit de l'enfant à cette idée.

"Mon précieux spécimen Cetra est enfin rentré au bercail, jubila Hojo, tu dois te souvenir d'elle? Gast me l'avait volé voilà deux ans et finalement, j'ai réussi à les retrouver. Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient donné naissance à un nouveau spécimen Cetra de sexe féminin! Je suis comblée! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir tuer Gast de mes propres mains!

Le sang du petit garçon se glaça. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur Gast soit mort. Il vallait cent fois mieux que Hojo, autant dans son travail que dans son humanité! Où était la justice dans tout cela?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à pleurer. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais après sa fuite de Midgard, mais apprendre sa mort, c'était autre chose... Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu? Comment a-t-il pu laisser Hojo l'abattre froidement? Et pourquoi s'en était-elle sortie?

"Professeur Gast..., murmura péniblement l'enfant.

- Il me semble que tu étais très attaché à lui, susurra Hojo, n'est-ce pas, Sephiroth?"

* * *

**Notes**: La salle de test du début du chapitre et ce qu'elle contient, sont des références aux jeux Portal et Portal 2! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! :D


End file.
